A Champagne Dream
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea meets Rowan , a cupcake shop owner. The two find themselves doing more than baking.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **Champagne Dream **

_'Cause I have found  
>All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade<br>Away again-Fuel_

Summary: Andrea was looking for the perfect man. Turns out what she was looking for was the perfect girl._ The two are separated but end up together again in Woodbury. _

**_AN: In this story Andrea is a doctor. Her love interest is Rowan. I have made up certin things, but will stay true to character. Also Andrea is a doctor not a lawyer._**

All character belong to Robert Kirkman.

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p>"I am tired of waiting for the prince charming to show up," I said tossing my paper coffee cup in a trash car. The only relationship I had been with coffee and the delivery boy at the pizza place close to my apartment.<p>

"You work too much to meet anyone," my best friend Jennifer said.

"I know, but I don't want to waste my time on the wrong person. He needs to match everything on my checklist," I said, knowing I wouldn't settle.

"Andrea if you find a guy that cooks, reads classic literature, and listens to Eric Clapton...well find out if he has a brother for me," Jennifer laughs.

"I sure will," I said driving down the road when I saw a huge baby pink sigh that read Fancy Flour. The picture of the cupcake, caught my attention and I pulled into the parking lot.

"A cupcake store? You want me to gain twenty pounds," Jennifer laughed.

"My treat, Jen," I said opening the door for her.

"Welcome," a pretty lady with dark hair greeted us.

I looked at all different cupcake favors and saw the peanut chocolate butter ones.

"Two of those," I said knowing they were Jen's favorites too.

"That's a good choice. I am Rowan by the way. The owner of this shop," she said warmly.

"Andrea," I said watching her put the cupcakes in a pink color box. I reached into my purse getting ready to pay.

"These are on the house. And I like to give you my phone number. Maybe we could see a movie sometime," Rowan smiled.

"That would be nice," I said taking the box that had her number wriiten on the top of it. Jen giggled as we head back to my car.

"She was flirting with you," Jen teased.

Maybe she was. I never even thought of that. How should I react? I was straight, but I couldn't deny I was attracted to her. Looking into her eyes I felt something I never had before. I would call her, I decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't get her out of my head. Even during surgery my mind drifted to the beautiful brunette at the cupcake shop.<em>_** She was a beautiful distraction, and I had to call her.**_

"Hey," She said answering the phone.

"Hi. This is Andrea. You gave me your number when I came in your shop the other day," I said softly.

"I was hoping you call. Would you like to come over? I live downtown," She said sounding a bit nervous.

I thougt about declining. I did have to be at work in the morning, but I wanted to see her again.

"Yes. Text me your address," I said finally.

"Okay, Andrea," She whispers.

"I'll have to take a shower and change clothes. Then I'll be right there," I said almost smiling.

"Good. I'll order chinese food. It should be here by the time you arrive," she says.

_A few minutes later we hang up the phone. I rush into the bathroom to get dress._ I wanted to look nice, but I was ready to get there.

The warm water in the shower made my body tremble or was it because she was on my mind again? I quickly blow dried my hair, put on a little makeup, and pull on a pair of jeans and a white striped shirt. I didn't want to go over there too dressed up.

I mean I didn't know if this was a date or just a friendly invitation. Just because I felt an attraction didn't mean she did. I put on my favorite boots,grabbed my purse, and car keys. I put her address in the GPS, and was please that it was only a few minutes away.

I listened to the radio on the drive over, and nervously got out of my car. I knocked on her door. Finally she answered the door looking lovely in purple flowered print dress.

"Andrea, I forget to ask if you like Chinese food," she says warmly.

"Well, I love it. And I had a long day at work. So it is nice you took care of dinner for me," I said walking inside the apartment.

"It's what I do," Rowan says moving a piece of hair away from her eyes.

_How did this feel so right allready?_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>"You have a nice apartment," I said taking in her perfectly clean place. Not only was everything in place, but I could tell she spent along time decorating this place to match her style. Everything was modern with neutral colors.<p>

"I am neat freak. You won't mind eating at the table?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Not at all," I replied_. I was the same way at my place. I didn't want food getting on my sofa either._

She leads me to her dinning area, where she has everything set up already.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" She asked looking at me with those large green eyes.

"Yes, please," I said taking a seat at the table**.**

She hands me the glass of wine, and our hands touch. Neither one of us move our hands for a few moments. Hers feels so soft against mine that I don't want her to ever move her hand from mine.

"So where do you work, Andrea?" Rowan asked filling up her plate with chicken and brown rice.

"The Children's Hospital. I am a surgeon ," I said proudly.

"Beauty and brains," Rowan smiles looking to pretty for her own good.

"Thank you. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked being nosy.

"I am dating this girl named Nikki, but it isn't going to work out," she admits to me.

"So you are a lesbian?" I blurted out. Instantly regretting my words.

"No. I am a bisexual. And I know you are wondering if this is a date or not. Aren't you?" She asked grinning with those pretty lips of hers.

"Sort of," I said biting my lip.

"Well, how I about you decide," She smiles.

"I can honestly say I am glad to be here with you, Rowan," I said reaching across the table for her hand.

"I am glad you are here too," she says squeezing my hand softly.

_For the first time in my life I was having real sexual desires for another woman. What was about this girl?_ Was it her big green eyes, her soft voice, or the fact we seem to share so much in common. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I wanted to take the time to get to know her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><em>We finish our dinner and we go to the living room. Her eyes lock with mine, I feel my heart pounding faster.<em>

"This is a first for you. Isn't it?" Rowan says taking my hand again.

"Yes. I have never felt this way for a woman before, but when I saw you in that cupcake shop I came undone," I said feeling vulnerable.

"I like that I had that effect on you, Andrea," Rowan says leaning closer to me.

"You do and I want to be honest with you," I said thinking about my checklist. _I couldn't help that I had a certain idea of what my ideal mate should be like. Although maybe it was time to let that go. Get rid of my checklist._

"Me too. I think we should take this slow. Make sure this is something you really want before getting too physical," she whispers seriously.

I smiled looking at her. She understood that I would need time, and this was a first for me. Most guys I dated expected me to put out after two dates. Like I owed them something for buying my dinner.

"I like slow," I said softly kissing her cheek.

"And I like you," she says taking my hand again.

"Wow, it is getting late," I said looking at her clock on the wall.

"Busy day at work tommorrow?"

"Yes, I had to do surgery on a one year girl at eight in the morning. I'll have to be there two hours early. To talk to the parents and prep," I said regretfully.

"You could stay here," she offered.

"I could. I mean I always carry extra scrubs in my car," I smiled.

"And I have extra tooth brush,"she says wrapping her arms around my hips.

"You don't mind going to bed early?" I asked.

"With you? Not at all," Rowans says.

"It's settle. I am staying all night," I said taking another look at this beautiful girl.

_I keep my checklist to myself, I decided. _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><em>I wake up early in the next day. Waking up in her arms, felt so right. Their bodies fit perfectly together, I decided. <em>

_**Slowly I got up from the warm bed, my feet hitting the cold floor. I head to the bathroom, where Rowan has put a towel out for me. **_

I get in the bathtub, and pull down the shower curtain. I turn on the hot water. For some reason the water falling on my face, make me think about kissing her in the rain.

_I was never one to fall this fast, I thought getting out of the shower. I reach for the fluffy white towel, drying off. Then I put on the clothes I had on from yesterday, deciding to put on scrubs at the hospital._

_I brush my teeth with her extra toothbrush, and use her blow dryer._

_I am looking in the mirror, when she enters the room._

"Just what I thought," Rowan smiles placing her hands around my waist.

_"What?" I asked turning to look at her._

_"You look beautiful at five in the morning," she says touching my face._

Who still says things like that?

"I hate have to leave. Could I see you tonight?" I said facing her.

"Yes, I made you blue berry muffins for the road," She whispers letting me out of her embrace. She knows I have to rush to work.

"You are sort of amazing," I said kissing her cheek.

"I thought you could listen to this on the drive," Rowans says handing me an Eric Clapton cd.

"My favorite," I said smiling again. I hadn't smiled this much in life. I had only known her for a few days, but I could tell allready she was changing me.

Was she the one?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

><p>"You're falling to fast again," Jennifer said as we seat down for lunch.<p>

**_"It's different this time. Not like how things went with Glenn," I said remembering my disappointment._**

"Yes, it's different. She's a girl," Jennifer said tossing her red hair**.**

"I know. But Rowan cooks and listens Eric Clapton. My ideal mate in so many ways, should I let her gender stand in the way of what could be my soulmate?" I asked.

"You never have had interested in a girl before. I mean Daryl, Glenn, and Gareth were the only three people you in dated in the last two years," She says, taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Well, they were all nice guys. Except maybe Gareth. Things didn't work out with them," I said softly.

"Because you are gay?" She whispers.

"I think I was waiting for her. I never believed in love at first sight, but now I think it's possiable. I feel like I know her," I said smiling again.

"Anyone is better than Gareth. No really I am happy for you," She says taking a bite out of her salad.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip of my tea. We eat the rest of our lunch in silence, and I think about Rowan's beautiful face. I couldn't wait for the work day to be over, so I could rushed to her side. Jen was right, I was falling fast for her.

_And I knew this time I was going to do everything to make it work. I could see myself spending my life with her. I never felt like that before_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

><p>I am walking out the hospital cafeteria, when I ran into Gareth. His dark hair falling in his face.<p>

"Andrea," he smiles looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said taking a deep breathe.

"Looking for you. I heard that you and Glenn broke up. So I thought I come here and see how you are doing," he whispers.

Gareth is still handsome and charming.** But I was not going there again. Never.**

"I am good. I have been working alot, and I started seeing someone else," I said avoiding his eyes.

He is silent for a moment, and I see his face has darken after hearing this news.

"You don't waste any time,huh?"

"I wasn't looking. It just sort of happened," I whisper almost feeling a little guilty.

"Well, we need to get together Andrea. Before you get serious with this guy. If you give us a second chance, I know things would work out better this time. Will you think about it? One more date?" He pleads.

"Yes, I'll think about it. But at the moment I really have to run. Next time call first, ok?" I said trying to get rid of him.

"I will," he says, touching my face before he walks away. I stand there for a moment feeling a little freaked out. Why would he just show up at my work place without calling? That seemed a little creepy. Did I have a stalker?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

><p>"You know I can't cook, right?" I asked looking at her lovely face.<p>

"I am going to teach you," Rowan smiles, licking her lips. How bad did I want to kiss those soft lips of hers?

"You are brave, Ms," I said following her into the kitchen.

"And you are beautiful, Andrea," She whispers into my ear. I watch closely as she gets out her cooking supplies. I see brown sugar, eggs, butter, and chocolatechips.

"Cookies?" I question her.

"See you do know your way around the kitchen," she giggles.

"I make these with younger sister Amy," I smiled at her.

"Good. Let's wash our hands and we will get started," she says moving close to me. After washing my hands, Rowan shows be her secrets for making the perfect cookies.

"You roll them out with your hand," she said placing the dough into my hands, and guilding me to mold it.

"Thank you. You got some cookie batter on your lips," I said softly.

"Where?" She says leaning forward so I can see her face more clearly.

"Right here," I said pressing my lips against hers. _ I slowly wrap my hands around her hips, and angle her head in the perfect direction that allows me to kiss her more deeply_.

I find myself getting lost in her.

She slowly draws away, in order to take a deep breathe.

"I thought he agreed to go slow," she murmurs.

"I can go slow or fast. However you want me," I said smiling slyly.

"I don't want to wait anymore either. The anticipation is killing me," she says, running her fingers through my blonde hair and grabbing my waist.

"Make love to me Rowan Carter," I sais staring into those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Yes, Andrea," she whispers before we can even get the cookies into the oven we're heading into her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"I love your cookies," I smirked as we took them out of the oven.

"That was wrong," she laughs. God, how I loved her laughter.

"No seriously that was beautiful. Our bodies fit perfectly together," I said, not hiding my desire for her.

"Yes, they do,but," she says looking at the ground.

"But what? I am not in this alone am I?" I said placing the pan down smelling the yummy chocolate chip cookies.

"No. I feel the same way. But we are from two different social classes. I run a small cupcake shop and your a doctor. I guess I feel that I can't give you anything," she whispers.

"You can give me everything if you agree to be my girlfriend," I said caressing her face.

_"Yes, ofcourse," she says leaning in to kiss me again. In that moment I was completely happy. I didn't need a checklist anymore because I had my perfect person right beside me._


End file.
